


the early hours

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Scott and Isaac try to watch the sunrise.prompt: shiver





	the early hours

“Are you cold?”

Scott stares at Isaac’s back with a furrowed brow. It’s almost hard to see through the layers he’s wearing but… Isaac’s _shivering._

“What if I am?” he asks, turning over his shoulder to look at Scott through narrowed eyes.

“Uh…” He blinks. “We could go inside? No point in watching the sunrise if you’re freezing to death.”

“But you wanted to. Watch it,” he adds.

“With _you_. Because I wanted to enjoy it with _you_. Again, no point if it’s too cold. C’mon,” Scott says, standing up and holding out his hands. “Hot cocoa is better anyways.”


End file.
